Cries of Pain
by Wind2
Summary: Complete In another time, Cell did not die. He killed anyone and everyone who opposed a threat to him. Is there anyone left to stop him? Only two young saiya-jin boys can tell. Let the Cries of Pain begin....
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it!

Hey everyone! New fic from me. I don't plan on this being very long. It's a spin off from my fic "When Angels Deserve to Die". If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I think it's worth your time. 

This is major A/U and OOC characters in my opinion

This chapter's wicked short, but it's only the prologue. Hopefully, the chapters will get longer.

Hope you like!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cries of Pain

Chapter 1

The rain poured down on that dark day. The last day of peace for Earth had long passed. A new age had started—one filled with terror and sadness. No one could protect the people. They were lost without a hero. Lost without someone to look at for hope that everything would turn out to be okay. The children had no future, and the adults could not help but wish for better days.

Yet the rain poured harder. The cold streets were empty as the remaining survivors huddled together in front of warm fires, hoping that he would not come to bring them their demise. They prayed to the Gods that they had led lives with little sin, and that they would be spared the pain. 

But one woman did not worry. She was confident that someone would save them.

And right now, that woman was giving birth. 

She screamed loudly. Living away from the city, no one could hear her screams. No doctors could come to her aid. Right now she was not concerned about doctors—she was concerned about delivering the baby safely. She firmly believed that it would be the people's answer to their prayers. She believed that this child was going to be one of two children to save the world.

The pains came in shorter time intervals. She wiped the sweat pouring off her face, and tried to push. She would not give into the pain. She would have this child, despite of being in her bedroom. She screamed again.

A small boy—he looked no older than two years old—waddled into the room. Nervously, he gripped at the bed sheets for support. His bright blue eyes were fixed upon the woman's face, which was contorted in pain. The woman screamed again—and there was a crying noise. Breathing deeply, the woman took the newborn child and wrapped him in a warm towel. She smiled and looked at the boy standing next to the bed. 

"Look Trunks, meet your new best friend."

Trunks peered over the top of the bed the best he could at the newborn child. "Name?" He said, not knowing how to make complete sentences yet.

"His name is Goten. Now go to bed." She looked at Trunks with a tired look on her face.

" 'Kay ChiChi." Trunks then waddled out of the room.

ChiChi looked down at Goten, and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"My angel has come"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay! Like? No Like? Let me know in a review! I don't care if it's good or bad. I'm really not afraid of bad reviews. Just use good grammar when you flame me, okay? Thanks!

If you're wondering why Trunks is living with Chichi, you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. ^_^

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it!__

How many reviews did I get? One? *Glances at the reviews* yeah, one…

So, thank you Starr Reku-jedi-knight for being my one and only reviewer! You're awesome. Thanks

This is probably the longest chapter in the fic. Hope you don't get bored.__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Chapter 2__

_I've said this before, no matter how hard I try. I can't help be bored while this world passes by…_

_7 years later_

   It was a gorgeous day outside. On that spring morning, the sun peaked through the thick leaves, reflecting a rainbow effect off the morning dew. Most people would be sleeping in, savoring the rest they had. Most people would not even step outside, in fear of being killed. 

   But two boys did not care. They had not a care in the world. They loved one thing and one thing only—martial arts. 

   Seven years later, Goten and Trunks lived out in the mountains, not really knowing what was happening in the real world. ChiChi had been training them to fight as long as they could remember. They did not know why she did it, but they knew one thing. They loved the sport. 

   Goten's face lit up as he blocked a surprise attack from Trunks. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he disappeared into the air. A few minutes later, Goten and Trunks were on the ground in fighting stance. Both Trunks and Goten smirked at each other. Trunks then ran towards Goten. Raising his arms, Goten blocked a round of punches and kicks from Trunks. Goten then threw his arm forward, and hit Trunks in the face. Trunks cringed, and kicked at Goten's side. This went on for about five minutes. Finally, Trunks led out a huge scream, making his hair go yellow, and his eyes turn green. He smirked at Goten.

   Goten smirked back. Also powering up, Goten went through the same transformation. He then went back into fighting stance.

   "So, you can do it too Goten."

   "Yeah. Now, can we please get on with this?"

   "Fine by me."

   Goten lunged towards Trunks. As soon as their fight resumed, a loud yelling stopped them.

   "Goten! Trunks! Time for breakfast!" 

   Goten and Trunks looked at each other hungrily. Food…the one thing they loved almost as much as fighting. Trunks' face lit up.

   "Hey, I'll race you there."

   "Okay. Ready, set, go!"

   And they were off!

~*~

   Trunks and Goten ran into the kitchen. Food was already piled high onto the table, just waiting for them to devour it. Goten and Trunks sat down, and started to shove the food into their mouths.

   ChiChi sat down with her own plate of food. "So boys, you're training is going well."

   Both boys nodded. 

   "Anything new I should know about?"

   Trunks swallowed his food. "We can transform. Our hair turns yellow and our eyes turn green. Is there a name for that?" He shoved some more food into his mouth.

   ChiChi silently thanked whoever made them transform. It was the greatest news she had heard in a long time. A huge smile broke across her face. "It's called a Super Saya-Jin. You boys should be proud of yourself."

   By this time, Goten and Trunks were through with their meals. In a flash, they were both running out the door. 

   "Bye mom!"

   "Bye ChiChi!" 

    ChiChi waved, and the boys disappeared. 

~*~

   "So Trunks. Why are you living with us?"

   Trunks raised an eyebrow at Goten. "Why?"

   "Well, I know we're not related. Where are your mom and dad? You never told me why you live with us."

   Trunks turned cold. "That's my business, and mine only." He clenched his fists.

   "But.."

   "But nothing! Leave me alone!" Trunks then flew off, leaving Goten confused. Goten pulled a small strand of hair out of his eyes. If he could not get the answers out of Trunks, he would just get them out of his mother. So he turned around and headed back home.__

~*~

Goten walked into the house. Finding ChiChi cleaning, he took in a deep breath and ventured to ask her the question. 

   "Mom?"

   ChiChi turned around and smiled at Goten. "What is it?"

   "What happened to Trunks' parents?"

   ChiChi's face turned sad as she sat down on the couch. "They were murdered." 

   "By who?" Goten asked, sitting beside her.

   "A monster."

   "Is he still around."

   "Yes, very much alive."

   "I have another question." Goten's eyes were now watering. "Why don't I have a father and a brother?"

   A few tears fell from ChiChi's eyes. She was still heartbroken, after seven years. "They were murdered too." She whispered.

   "The same monster?"

   ChiChi shook her head up and down. 

   "What's his name?"

   ChiChi looked at Goten. "Cell" she paused for a moment before roughly grabbing Goten. "Promise me you won't go near him! Please! Promise!"

   Goten looked at his mother. He was surprised to see her so sad. "I promise."

   ChiChi's eyes softened. "Good. Now, where's Trunks?"

   Goten was about the answer, when he felt a ki flare up. "I think I know. I have to go. Bye." Goten quickly started to run out.

   "Be careful Goten!"

   "I will! Love you!"

   And he disappeared.

   After Goten left, ChiChi opened a drawer. Taking out a picture, she looked at it. It was of her, Goku, and Gohan. She traced her fingers across Goku's face, outlining the smile Goku was wearing. A few tears fell, and slid down the glass of the picture frame, leaving a few water streaks. She then looked down at the boy in Goku's arms. Gohan smiled up at ChiChi, like the naïve boy he was. The picture must have been taken before he learned to fight, for he was wearing his green pants, yellow shirt, and the hat with the dragonball on top. ChiChi clutched the picture to her heart and fell onto the couch. 

~*~

   Goten quickly flew into the city. There was a sight he had never seen before—mass destruction. Buildings were cracked, and cars were crashed into each other. A thin layer of dust filled the air as the wind kicked up. Goten landed on a broken car and searched for Trunks' ki. After locating it, he headed to the west side of the city. 

   While he was in the air, Goten saw three creatures. A boy, a girl, and something else he could not figure out. Quickly landing, he ran over to Trunks.

   "What's going on here?" Goten asked, glancing nervously from Trunks to the creature. 

   "This thing here was trying to hurt that girl."

   Goten scanned the creature. He had green skin with black dots. He also had a white face with an evil smirk plastered on it. The creature had wings, and its tail did not look like one to mess with. 

   "Who are you?" Goten demanded. 

   The creature looked at Goten, almost shocked. "You look exactly like him…"

   "Like who? Speak up!"  He put his guard up. 

   "Your father is Son Goku, is he not?"

   Goten put down his guard. "You know him?"

   The creature laughed. "Know him? I'm the one who killed him." He then looked at Trunks. "You have a remarkably strong resemblance to Vegeta."

   Trunks stared with cold eyes. "He died when I was a baby. I don't remember him."

   "Better off you don't. He was a weakling. I killed him off easily."

   Both Goten and Trunks put their hands into fists. 

   "Who are you?" Goten said through gritted teeth.

   "I am Cell, the ultimate creation. Now come on boys. If neither of your fathers could beat me, how do you expect to?"

   Trunks and Goten just stared at Cell, with nothing to say.

   "My, my. I can see some fighting potential in you boys. I'll let you off the hook for now. Be prepared for later battle. So long for now." And with that, Cell lifted off and blasted through the sky. 

   Trunks turned around and looked at the girl in front of him. She had raven black hair that tied into two loose pigtails. She wore a gray t-shirt and black biker shorts. She also had biker gloves on her hands. She looked back up at Trunks painfully as she clutched her right ankle.

   "Are you all right?" Trunks asked, bending besides her. 

   "Yeah…I'm fine." She lifted herself off the ground. As soon as she stood up she fell forward, Trunks catching her right before she hit the ground. 

   "It doesn't look like it. I think it might be broken." Trunks looked over at Goten. "Hey Goten. She's got a sprained ankle. Let's bring her to your mom. She can help."

   Goten ran over. "Okay." He lifted one of the girl's arms over his shoulders. Trunks took the other one and draped it over his. At the same time, both boys lifted off the ground, leaving the girl's legs dangling in mid air. 

   "Oh my god, you can fly." She said nervously "Don't drop me…"

   "You're fine!" Trunks said confidently. "We're pros at this, right Goten?"

   "Right!"

   The girl held on tightly to the boys' shoulders. Wherever they were taking her, it had to be good. She did not think two kids could be a threat to her. 

   "So…" She said, trying to make conversation. "How old are you?"

   "I'm seven, and Trunks is eight" Goten said, motioning his head towards Trunks. "How old are you?"

   "Eighteen."

   "Wow, that's old!"

   "HEY!" The girl exclaimed, squirming a bit. "I'm not old!"

   "Stop moving! Jeesh. We're almost there." As soon as Goten said this, him and Trunks were already making their descent down to their home.

    Quickly touching the ground, Goten left Trunks to go inside. A few minutes later, he walked out beside ChiChi. Seeing the girl, ChiChi quickly ran to her.

   "Who did you bring home?"

   Trunks shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Cell was going to hurt her."

   "Cell? Where is he?" ChiChi said in a panicky voice.

   Trunks shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know. He left us."

   ChiChi sighed. "Let's get her inside."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Preview of the next chapter:_

ChiChi stood up. "Just what I thought. It's broken. You'll have to stay off it for a while."

   "What am I supposed to do?" The girl whined. 

   "You can stay here. Now, I won't have any strangers in the house, so what's your name?"

   "Videl Satan ma'am."

Remember to come back and please, review!__


	3. Chapter 3

 Don't own it!

Starr Reku-jedi-knight- Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Firage- is that a surprised "Whoa!"? Guess I caught you off guard…

DBZsista- next chapter…here ya go…

Goku's Daughter- Hey girl! Appreciate the reviews as always! I never said that ChiChi can't fly…who knows, maybe she has some untapped power, and she can! I don't know if Gohan's going to come back, I was kind of thinking of making this a sad ending fic, but there's always room for happiness! I already have most of the fic written (I'm taking your way of doing things and writing is all before I post) So, you'll have to wait and see!

Son gomay vidal goku- you poor thing! Don't cry!

I added a whole new section to this, for those who have already read the chapter. It made this chapter a lot longer than it originally was, and I think there's more detail, which this chapter really needed more of. 

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

_What becomes of the broken hearted…_

   ChiChi examined the girl's ankle. "Does this hurt? She asked.

   "No." The girl replied simply.

   "Here?"

   "No"

   "Here?"

   "No"

   "Here?"

   The girl yelped in pain. "Yes! There!"

   "Try to move it." 

   The girl tried to move her foot. Wincing, she tried harder. A bead of sweat ran down her face as she gritted her teeth. Breathing out deeply, she gave up. 

   "Feel any pain?"

   "A lot of pain."

   ChiChi stood up. "Just what I thought. It's broken. You'll have to stay off it for a while.

   "What am I supposed to do?" The girl whined. 

   "You can stay here. Now, I won't have any strangers in the house, so what's your name?"

   The girl flashed ChiChi a smile. "Videl Satan ma'am."

   "Hello Videl. I am Son ChiChi, but you can just call me ChiChi."

   "Thank you for everything."

   ChiChi smiled. "Of course. Now, how about some lunch?"

   "That would be great." Videl smiled gratefully. After ChiChi left, she looked around the room. It was very simple. There was a couch, which she was sitting on, a television, a table, and a nightstand. Videl looked over at the nightstand. There were two pictures on it. One being of ChiChi, a man, and a boy, and the other, of ChiChi and the same man. Videl assumed that it was her husband and other son. She picked it up to examine it more closely.

   "What are you looking at?" ChiChi asked while walking in.

   Videl quickly put the picture down. "Nothing. I'm sorry."

   "It's okay. If you want to know anything, just ask." She set the food on the table in front of them. 

   "Who are they?" Videl asked. 

   ChiChi sighed and picked up the picture. "This is my husband Goku," She said, pointing to the man. "And this one," She continued, swallowing some tears, "is my son, Gohan. They were both murdered."

   "By Cell?"

   ChiChi nodded. 

   "I'm sorry. My parents were also killed by him."

   "It's a terrible thing," ChiChi said quietly. "I've been training the boys so they can defeat him. Now it's letting them go and actually fight. They're all I have left, and I don't want to lose them."

   "I understand. It's hard times, but we have to pull through. When I get better, will you train me too? I want to help."

   ChiChi looked at Videl. "You know martial arts?"

   "Yes."

   "Then I'll train you. For now though, you just get some rest, okay?"

   "Okay."

~*~

   A high-pitched scream rang through the house. It pierced through the dead silence of the night, disturbing its peace. The scream flew through Videl's ears and crept deep into her brain, triggering some sort of memory…

   _It was a calm day. There was not a person in sight. The wind blew calmly, making the trees sway back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. It looked as if they were dancing. In times like these, any sort of happiness did the soul some good. The sky cloudless with the sun's rays shining over the sparkling water made the day seem perfect…_

_   But looks can be deceiving. Videl stood high above a lake. She looked down the waterfall with her parents, admiring the beautiful view. They were a happy family, and while they were away from the city, no one could find them. At least, they thought no one could find them…_

_   Videl heard a muffled scream behind her. Turning around, she found her parents gone. Both of them just disappeared. In a panic she searched the lake for her parents. They could have been anywhere. Videl started to sprint towards the bottom of the lake. She needed to find them._

_   When she got to the bottom, a creature was there, waiting for her. He looked at her with steady eyes. He then…smiled…_

_   "Hello Videl. Nice day, isn't it?"_

_   Videl gritted her teeth, "Who are you? Where are my parents?" _

_   The creature chuckled softly. "You're mother is right here." He patted his stomach in content. "My, did she have some energy in her."_

_   Videl looked at the creature in disgust. How could he eat a human? How could he stand to know that he was killing an innocent life? Videl cringed as she asked her next question. "Where is my father?" She almost did not want to know the answer._

_   The creature smiled again, shifting his green wings. "Right here." From behind him, he dragged out his next victim—Mr. Satan. _

_   Videl looked at the creature in shock. "Who…who are you?"_

_  The creature laughed again. "My name is Cell. Your father here, is he not the Earth's strongest fighter at the moment?"_

_   "Of course I am!" Mr. Satan said, despite of his fear. _

_   "Then you must die."_

_   Both Videl and Satan's eyes went wide. Cell's smirk grew wider as he brought his fist back._

_   "Run Videl! Go now!" Satan yelled, but it was too late for him. Videl could not move. Her eyes were hopelessly glued to Mr. Satan and Cell._

_   Cell thrust his fist forward, making it come in contact with Mr. Satan's skin. Adding a little more energy, Cell's fist went through one side of Satan's stomach—and out the other._

_   "Daddy no!" Videl screamed, her eyes quickly tearing. Satan moaned a bit while the blood started to ooze out of his wound and down his shirt, slowly dripping to the ground. Cell smiled in satisfaction, and threw him into the lake. In a few moments, that beautiful, sparkling lake was tinted red from blood—blood that should have never been shed. _

_   Cell turned and looked at Videl. "You better run, before I come after you."_

_   Immediately, Videl turned around and bolted through the woods. Shielding her eyes from the thorns, she never stopped. Not until she was far enough away from him. That monster…the one who killed her parents…_

_   Cell_

   The screaming persisted. As Videl came back to her senses, she realized where it much have been coming from—ChiChi's room. Soon, she heard words being screamed. 

   "Leave me alone! I don't want to die! My babies! What am I going to do about my babies?"

   Videl slowly stood up, despite the shooting pain going up her leg. Ever so slowly, she started to hobble toward the screaming. 

   " Goku! Where are you Goku? Save us! We're going to die! Where are you? What aren't you here?" 

   Videl heard sobs coming from the room. Inch by inch, she made her way over…

   "Do you not love us anymore?" 

   Videl then heard a soft, soothing voice. So innocent and pure, she thought.

   "Be quiet Mom. Everything will be okay. We'll all be okay. I'll protect you." 

   Videl finally made it over to the door. Peeking in, she found two bodies. ChiChi sat in the corner of her room. She had her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms tightly wrapped around them. Slowly, she rocked back and forth.

   "Doesn't he love us? Why did he leave? Doesn't he love us?"

   The other figure, Goten, wrapped his arms around ChiChi tenderly. "It's okay Mom." He said quietly, stroking her hair. "I'm sure Dad loves us very much. I'm positive he would be here if he could. Please Mom, will you go back to bed?"

   ChiChi shook her head violently. A few more sobs escaped her throat. "I want Goku…"

   Goten sighed. "He'll be in your dreams tonight. Go back to bed." Goten slowly helped ChiChi to her bed. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, Goten left the room. When he found Videl there, he looked up at her with sad eyes. 

   "She's been like that ever since I can remember. In the middle of the night, she thinks she's being attacked by Cell. She wants my father to come back. I think they were hopelessly in love. He must have been a great person." 

   "I'm sorry." Videl said. She could not think of anything else to say. She felt pity towards the boy, him being so young. Only seven, and already he has to act older. If only Cell never existed, then everything would be different. No one would suffer from any pain. 

   "You should get some rest. You need that ankle to heal."

   Videl smiled softly at Goten. "Yeah, you should too."

   Goten yawned. "Yeah. Goodnight Videl."

   "Goodnight Goten."__

~*~

_A year later_

   "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to fight."

   Videl gritted her teeth. For the last couple of months ChiChi had been teaching Videl how to fight at a higher level. Enduring tough workouts, she slowly moved her way up in strength, speed, and ability. She could fly, throw a decent punch, and shoot ki from her hands. 

   ChiChi touched down in front of Videl. Smiling, she folded her arms. "Have enough yet?"

   Videl grunted in response. She was not going to let ChiChi win again. Today was the day where she would prove herself to be a fighter. Videl ran towards ChiChi, her fist outstretched. ChiChi caught Videl's arm, and twisted it behind her back. Videl cried out in pain as ChiChi twisted it more.

   "How are you going to get out of this one?"

   Videl responded by raising her right foot, and slamming it onto ChiChi's. ChiChi abruptly let go of Videl's arm. Videl then spun around and punched ChiChi in the face. ChiChi staggered back a bit, surprised by the attack. She then smiled, and moved towards Videl. Videl did the same. She moved in to kick ChiChi in the stomach. ChiChi smiled more and caught Videl's leg, spinning Videl in mid air. Videl landed on her hands and legs, causing her to crouch on the ground. Bringing her hands together, she started to chant some syllables.

   "Ka—me—ha—me—HA!" She thrust her hands towards ChiChi, a blue light bursting from them. ChiChi stood dazed for a second. She then put her hands forward to catch the ball of energy. She then threw it to the side, making it explode in the trees. 

   "Not bad," ChiChi said, stepping forward. "You're getting better."

   Videl smirked in response. In the next second, she felt her hair move as something dashed past her.

   "ChiChi we're going to the city bye." Trunks said quickly. Goten followed closely. Videl stared at the direction the boys went in. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard for a moment. Her eyes then became wide open. She knew what the boys were doing. 

   "Chi, it's Cell. They're going after him." Videl said, lifting into the air.

   "Where are you doing?"

   "I'm going to follow them."

   "Why? You're not strong enough!"

   "He'll find us one of these days. Why should we wait around for death when we can just meet it head on, and possibly defeat it?"

   "But…"

   "Nothing. Bye." And she took off.

   ChiChi stared at the empty sky. Videl was right. Why wait around. Besides, she hadn't fought in a long time, it would be fun! Maybe…

   She smirked, and headed towards the city.

~*~

   The city was clear. It lay in ruins. Nothing but the dust particles from buildings blew across the barren plain. A chill went up Videl's back as she landed next to Goten and Trunks. She stared at them as the two boys stared straight into nothingness. 

   "What are you staring at?" She asked quietly.

   "Be quiet. He's coming." Trunks snapped back.

   Videl looked forward. Materializing out of nowhere was Cell. He had a grin plastered across his face. Satisfaction danced in his eyes as he scanned the area. Folding his arms, he grinned even more.

   "Ah, the sight of destruction. Don't you just love it?" He chuckled a bit.

   "Why did you do this? These people did nothing to you." Goten said, staring at Cell with hatred.

   Cell shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I was bored, that's all."

   "If your so bored, then fight me."

   Trunks turned to Goten. "What are you thinking? I'm the stronger one here! I should fight!"

   Goten shook his head. "No. I'm going to get revenge on my father and brother." 

   Cell laughed. "Anxious to die, are we? Well, let's see what you got." Cell went down into a fighting stance. 

   Goten smiled, and did the same. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Preview of next chapter:

   Cell walked up to Goten's body. Goten shuddered a bit, and tried to stand up. Cell smirked, and kicked him in the side. "See boy?" He said, putting his foot onto Goten's chest. "You are nothing to me. You have been foolish to try to fight me." he pressed his foot harder. "I could crush you at any moment. Your life is to my discretion." Cell powered up a ball of energy. He was about to release it when a scream stopped him. Looking to the left of him, he dissolved the ki into thin air. There, a woman stood.

Remember to review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it!

Yeah! 12 reviews! Now we're getting somewhere! 

For those who don't know, I added a whole new section to the last chapter. I think it's good, so you should go check it out. I added some desperately need details in that chapter. Hopefully, I did a better job with this one. 

Responses to reviews:

son gomay vidal goku- Okay! No pity for you! Yeah, ChiChi's got super powers now…I think… oh! I forgot about Dende! He's um…dead, I think…I'm going to have to include what happened to him or something…maybe he can be alive and then Cell kills him…*starts to think*

Starr Reku-jedi-knight- Goten and Trunks are now eight and nine respectively. When they meet Videl they're 7 and 8, just like in the show, but a year passes at the end of the last chapter. And I'll make sure that I'll check out some of your fics!

Goku's Daughter- Yeah, I totally agree with you. The last chapter didn't have enough detail. That's why I added a whole new section to it, plus adding little things here and there in the chapter. You should like it. And yes, Mirai is dead (tear) everyone except ChiChi, Trunks, Goten, and Videl are the only ones alive. The whole world should care about Goten…he's so adorable!  

Guess what everyone! Tomorrow (Jan. 28) is my b-day! So leave me lot of good reviews, k?

OMG! My sister got me Lord Slug for my b-day…I didn't even want that movie cause I heard it was horrible. I really wanted Akira…but nnoooo! She couldn't find it! Don't get me wrong, my sister was very considerate buying me a DBZ movie, but Lord Slug? That's a TERRIBLE movie! It's worst than Worlds Strongest! It doesn't even get good until Goku starts fighting, and then he gets the crap beaten out of him by Lord Slug. And it's SO predictable! LOL! I have to say one of the best things is when Gohan and Haiya Dragon are dancing in the beginning because it was so adorable!

But yeah…my rant is done…

Ugh, another short chapter…I seriously need to come up with a way to make these longer…I don't think this one is too bad though…

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

_Don't do something you'll regret…_

   Cell disappeared into thin air. The only sound heard was the soft whistling of the wind. In an instant, he appeared again behind Goten, hitting him in the back. Goten stepped forward, trying to regain his composure. Cell then moved and hit Goten in the stomach, and then in the face, staggering the young boy backwards. Goten grunted. _This will not do,_ he thought.

   Powering up quickly, Goten went into a fighting stance. Cell smirked, and did the same.

   "The same trick as your father, brother, and Vegeta. It will not work on me. You are nothing but an annoying fly to me. I'll crush you."

   Goten screamed loudly and rushed towards Cell. On the offense, he threw round after round of punches and kicks. Cell easily blocked them. When the time was right, Cell hit Goten again, hitting him back into the hard, cold ground. He was motionless.

   Cell walked up to Goten's body. Goten shuddered a bit, and tried to stand up. Cell smirked, and kicked him in the side. "See boy?" He said, putting his foot onto Goten's chest. "You are nothing to me. You have been foolish to try to fight me." he pressed his foot harder. "I could crush you at any moment. Your life is to my discretion." Cell powered up a ball of energy. He was about to release it when a scream stopped him. Looking to the left of him, he dissolved the ki into thin air. There, a woman stood.

   The ki flared around her. The wind picked up as she powered up more, the red energy engulfing her body. Her eyes were of the coldest black, and her hair was almost flowing behind her. The woman clenched her teeth and took a few steps forwards. Her very essence made Cell smile. He had fought plenty of men, but never a woman.

   "Let go of him." She said through her teeth.

   Cell reached down and grabbed Goten's throat. Lifting it up, he started to slowly crush the windpipe. 

   "I said to let him go."

   Cell tightened his grip.

   The woman's features softened. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Let my son go!" 

   Cell then proceeded to drop Goten to the ground. Videl ran over to him. She picked him up delicately, as if he were a newborn child. She then ran back to Trunks' side.

   "So you're his mother." Cell said, turning to the woman. "Are you going to fight? Do you desire to be with Goku again?" He scoffed, "Silly woman. Don't do something you'll regret."

   Her ki flared up again. "You never know if you regret something until you do it. And to tell you the truth, I want to be with Goku again. You do not know how much I wish everyday that he was here with me, but he would not want me to go this way. Not killed by a monster."

   Cell laughed. " Touching speech, but are you serious? You think you have a chance?"

   "No, I don't, but love is worth fighting for."

   "Love is worth fighting for? That has to be the worst thing I have heard all day. Tell me something, ChiChi. Do you know what day it is?"

   "No."

   Cell laughed. "Today is the day that your so called angels died eight years ago. The day that the world was mine for the taking."

   "You monster…I am going to kill you, and then you are going to rot in hell." She narrowed her eyes at him. She was infuriated. He was not going to escape her wrath. ChiChi swore to herself that she would avenge all the people killed on earth, down to the millions that died. She would avenge them all, and no one was going to stop her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short chapter! I thought I'd leave you hanging, You'll come back, right? right! So, remember to review!

Preview of next chapter:

   Cell laughed, making Trunks and Goten both turn their heads. Cell was remarkably happy with the outcome. Oh how he loved to see people cry. It was his life long mission to cause pain and suffering everywhere he went. He powered up a bit. "I'm leaving. Catch me if you can." And with that, he flew off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!

As always, I don't own it.

Responses to reviewers:

Goku's Daughter- Ya know what…I don't know what happened to the dragon balls yet. I haven't decided if Dende's dead or not…lol

Son gomay vidal goku- see above. They might come back, they might not.

Starr Reku-jedi-knight- food chapter? I'm confused! LOL. Don't mind me…thanks for the review…

Everyone, thanks for the happy birthdays. I really appreciate it. Here's a list of what I got:

A cell phone (yay!)

The Ataris CD (very good band!)

Lord Slug on DVD (evil sister got me that instead of akira…but that rant is in the last chapter)

A gift certificate to get my hair done (my aunt and uncle…I need new highlights and my parents wont pay for it…)

A CD player that can play MP3s on it! (yay! Needed a new CD player!)

The Used CD (my awesome friend got me it. I love that band)

Yup, that's what I got!

Now, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5

_They say a hero will save us…_

   A low mist covered the battlefield that day. There were no songs to sing, no parties to attend, and no happiness to be found. Everything was solemn on the day that they would attempt to kill the beast.

   ChiChi sunk down into a fighting stance. With the hatred burning in her eyes, she stared at Cell. His presence on earth was no longer needed. All the suffering and pain would end right now.

   Cell smirked. He thought of the wonderful ways he could kill this woman he would be fighting. Which way to do it: quick and easy, or slow and painful?

   ChiChi screamed as she powered up. Flying towards Cell, she sent a kick flying to his head. Cell easily blocked it, sending her leg flying back. ChiChi gritted her teeth, and started to let the punches fly. Cell stood still and silent, not feeling the slightest pain. Finally, ChiChi backed off, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

   Cell laughed. What a pitiful attempt that woman made to try to make him feel pain. "So, that was it?" he said, "Wow, I didn't feel a thing."

   ChiChi's eyes went wide. She put all her power into those attacks, and they did nothing. But…why? How? No one could be that strong…could they?

   "Let me show you how it's done" Cell then slightly powered up, and rushed towards ChiChi. Hitting her in the jaw, she went flying backwards. Cell then disappeared and hit chichi in the back, thrusting her forward. She gasped as a shooting pain went up her spine. She then felt herself get thrown upward, right before she lost conscience… 

    ChiChi landed forcefully on the ground. Her head jerking backwards, she lay lifeless, as if she were a doll. Blood trickled down her dirty face as if it were a flowing river, making a small puddle on the ground. 

   Trunks gasped and ran over to ChiChi. There, he crouched down, taking her head into his lap.

   "ChiChi…wake up, please. Come on." He shook her a little. "Come on, wake up."

   ChiChi cracked open her eyes just enough to see Trunks. "Take care of them…"

   Trunks shook his head. "No! I—I can't!"

   ChiChi painfully curled her frown up into the smallest smile. "Yes you can. You're father would be proud."

   Tears started to fall from Trunks' eyes. Soon, there were two streams flowing down his face as he looked at ChiChi's face. "Don't go. We need you here. Don't go. Not yet."

   "I'm sorry," She whispered.

   At that moment, Goten woke up in Videl's arms. He had almost no recollection of his battle. He remembered going to fight Cell—and then everything went black. Jumping out of Videl's arms, he quickly scanned the area. 

   "Mom? Mom!" He screamed, running over to her. He crouched down next to Trunks.

   "Goten…Goten is that you?"

   Goten sniffed in and nodded. "Yeah, it's me mom. What's wrong?"

   "You're father…he was a brave man. Both of your fathers were. Make them proud. We'll all be watching on the other side…"

   "The other side? No mom! You can't leave, not now!"

   ChiChi continued to smile as she reached up to touch Goten's cheek. Her hand shaking violently, she softly cradled her son's cheek in her hand, allowing his tears to run onto her hand, and down her arm. Goten took his own small hand and held it over hers. _Just hold on._ He thought. _We can beat him. Just don't go. One more moment. Not yet._

Goten closed his eyes as a few tears fell. He opened them again when he heard a soft singing voice.

"And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you don't have to be surprised—"

   Goten looked at ChiChi as she sang. "No, save your energy."

   "That you know you can survive. And when you feel like hope is gone, look inside yourself, be strong. And you'll finally see the truth—"

   "What are you saying?"

   "That a hero lies in you…"

ChiChi coughed, and a small drop of blood drizzled down her chin. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath. Shakily, she slowly exhaled, cherishing her last breath of fresh air.    

   "I love you both…" She said in the softest whisper. "Goodbye…" And her eyes closed.

   Goten wiped his eyes. No…not yet. Just a little longer. She had to hold on until Cell was gone. She could not leave yet—they needed her. "No, mom, come back." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her—there was no response. "Mom, come on. Stop joking. Come back." 

   "Goten, be strong." Trunks put his hand on Goten's shoulder.

   Goten tore away from Trunks. "No! Leave me alone!" He turned his back to Trunks and started to cry.

   "It's hard, I know. Let's go home and fight Cell another day."

   Goten turned around and stared at Trunks. "She wasn't your mother."

   Trunks stared at Goten. He was caught off guard by Goten's comment. So what if ChiChi wasn't his real mother? He had been living with her before he could remember. And it was because of Cell. All because of this monster who had liked to play a sick kind of 'game'. 

   Cell laughed, making Trunks and Goten both turn their heads. Cell was remarkably happy with the outcome. Oh how he loved to see people cry. It was his life long mission to cause pain and suffering everywhere he went. He powered up a bit. "I'm leaving. Catch me if you can." And with that, he flew off.

~*~ 

   Cell landed in a fairly populated city. People stopped and stared as he waited for his prey to arrive. Crossing his arms, he tapped his foot impatiently. A few minutes later, Goten, Trunks, and Videl landed in front of Cell. Cell stood up straight, and looked at them.

   "About time you came."

   Goten gritted his teeth. "You do not want to mess with me right now. I swear if you touch anyone one else who is close to me, you will pay."

   Cell laughed loudly. "You have already proven yourself no match for me, so why keep trying?" 

   Goten fell silent. He did not know why. Was it for himself? Did he have a great pride within himself that drove him to go on? Or maybe it was his mother, for she would never allow him to give up. Goten balled his hands into fists as he fought himself not the let loose.

   "Not talking, aye? How about we spice things up a bit?" Cell pointed a finger at what looked like Goten. An invisible force went speeding past Goten's ear. The dirt parted as it went towards another target. Goten's eyes went wide as he realized who it was going towards.

   It lifted her into the air. The invisible force gave her a strange sensation. As she was lifted higher and higher, her throat started to close up. Scratching at her neck, she struggled to breath. Her insides felt as if they were going to explode. "Goten…Trunks…" She struggled to cough. "Help me…"

   Goten and Trunks were frozen in their places. They could do nothing to help.

   Her body started to enlarge. It was slow and unnoticeable at first, but then it quickened as her arms and legs got larger. Gasping, fear struck her eyes. "Goten…"

   Goten looked up at her. Finally, a nerve struck him. "Videl no!" He screamed. He flew up to save her. As he headed up to her, a huge explosion took place, overwhelming Goten's presence. He searched desperately for Videl's body, but she was nowhere to be found. The smoke cleared as the last of Videl's cells dissolved into the air. Goten flew around the area, scanning to make sure she hadn't just fallen to the ground. She was nowhere to be found.

   She was gone…and he could have saved her. He loved her…Videl was a sister to him. Why could he not save her? Why? Goten did nothing, and stared into space. 

   "So boy, what are you going to do now? Are you going to beat me into a bloody pulp, and then throw me away? What will be your move?" Cell said, "She is gone, your mother is gone…I can go after Trunks next, if you like…" He said tauntingly. Goten said nothing, and continued to stare into space. Cell smirked and formed a small ball of ki in his hand. Pointing it at a building, he released it, making the building collapse. People screamed as they fled the scene, trying desperately to survive. People cried out "Cell! Run!" as the building collapsed. As the building came crashing down, their cries were not muffled…they hauntingly echoed through the dust. 

   "We need an angel! Where is our angel?" They screamed

   "A hero will save us!" They cried.

   "Do you hear us crying? Send us an angel!"

   "An angel"

   "Someone to save us"

   "Anyone…please…"

   The people cried out to God as they screamed in fear. Rushing as far away from the city as possible, the fear was evident in their eyes. The surviving people did not want to die…not like that, not from a monster. Children wailed for their parents to help them, for someone to save them, for they were too young to understand the cruel reality of the world. Cell laughed at their pleas for help. Oh, how much he loved the cries of the weak.   

 "You hear that Goten? Those are the cries of pain. A lovely sound, isn't it? To hear others in pain and suffering, knowing that I caused it, and you could have saved them? Does that satisfy you?"

   Goten looked down at Cell and gritted his teeth. He hated Cell with an undying passion. That taunting smile and that haunting laugh echoed through his brain as well as his words…_the cries of pain…_

    Something snapped. Goten could not take it anymore. He grasped his head, violently thrashing it around. No more. He would take no more of it. No more pain, no more suffering. It was going to stop right here. Cell was no longer allowed to live. He was not going to cause any more destruction. He was not going to kill any more people.

   Revenge slowly seeped into Goten's mind. As the deaths of his mother and Videl replayed in his mind, his rage grew. As he thought of how his father and his brother died—at the hands of a monster—his rage grew. Thinking of how now both him and Trunks were orphans, his rage grew. Thinking of all the innocent lives—his rage…his pride…his honor…his love… and all of his sorrow—rose to dangerous levels. Levels that no one human could ever comprehend…   

   Goten lowered his hands and balled them up into fists. Screaming loudly, he emitted a brilliant light. After the light faded, a new looking Goten emerged. His hair had become slightly longer, and a more brilliant and vivid gold, and his eyes had become a deeper green, showing a merciless and evil glint in them. Lightning crackled around him as he quickly flew down to confront Cell. 

   Their angel had arrived. The people's cries had been heard.   

   Trunks looked at Goten surprised. "Goten…let me fight…"

   Goten looked at Trunks. "No, I'm fighting." He said confidently, "I can beat him. I know I can." Goten crossed his arms and smirked, "Get out of here before you get hurt."

   "But Goten…" Trunks said.  

   "Get away NOW! I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

   Trunks carefully backed away from Goten. He had never seen his best friend—his 'brother'—in this state of mind before. Quickly nodding, he flew off, leaving Goten behind. 

   "Now," Goten said, "Where were we?"

   Cell smirked. "You were going to make me pay?"

   Goten smiled. "Ah, yes. When I am through with you, you will have no strength to walk. Then, even when you are defenseless, I will kill you."

   "Oh you will? Then let's see it!" Cell did not bother to go into fighting stance. He leaped towards Goten, prepared to kill. Goten smirked, and prepared for the attack…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry, but I have no preview for the next chapter as of right now. I kinda don't know what's going to happen next. I usually have one or two chapters written before I post another chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to come up with something soon. 

I put out this new fic called "Song for a Mixed Tape" If you would please check it out, I would really appreciate it.

Well, please come back for the next chapter, and remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it! 

   Hey, sorry for the delay in the update. I had hit a writer's block for a while. This chapter is kind of short, but it's the quality of the chapter, not the length, right? I hope I did a good job.

Response to Reviewers: 

  Star Reku-jedi-knight- I still haven't decided if Dende's still alive. Most likely, he's dead. As for Vegeta and Goku coming back, I'm not going to do that, because I want Goten and Trunks to deal with this. There are too many fics where Goku and Vegeta save the day. It's time that Trunks and Goten do something…but I never said that this was going to end happily either…

   Goku's Daughter- I'm evil, aren't I? Think of Videl dieing this way—if she hadn't died, Goten wouldn't have found his new, stronger super saya-jin powers. So you see, something good came out of it. Now Videl will be able to meet Gohan over in other world. ^_^

   Z- that's a really good idea. I was actually thinking about that before I wrote this chapter. I'm going to do that somewhere. 

Okay, enjoy this chapter! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

_'Cause we are the ones that want to play, always want to go but you never want to stay_

_'Cause we are the ones that want to choose, always want to play but you never want to lose_

Goten blocked a kick from Cell. Backing up quickly, he moved his arms in a seemingly rhythmic fashion, blocking blows meant for the head, stomach, and back. Annoyed, Cell continued his assault on the young boy, continuously looking for a slip in Goten's form. Smiling, Goten finally threw a punch at Cell's face, staggering him back a ways. Cell grasped at his face, cringing a bit. Snarling, he wiped the blood off his jaw, and looked at his fingers. Blood from a mere boy, how was it possible? Cell, the most powerful being in the universe, being wounded by an eight year old? That is not possible, not possible at all.

   Yet here was Cell, fighting Goten, with all the damage being inflicted upon him instead of the boy. How was it possible for Goten to be stronger than his father, who could barely put up a fight? It was unreal for a small child to posses that much energy.

   "How dare you," Cell said coldly, "How dare you inflict any pain upon me. You will pay for that." 

   Goten smirked again, and slipped down into a flawless fighting stance. __

Cell gritted his teeth, and also slipped into a fighting stance. One foot behind the other, he powered up in hopes of getting the advantage in the battle. He had to win. For Cell, losing was not an option.

   Unfortunately, Goten thought the same exact way. For him though, it was not the thought of merely winning that pleased him. It was the thought of Cell's death. The thought of how he was going to cause the monster an intense and agonizing death, right down to the second he lost all consciousness. The thought of killing pleased him—death was the only thing on his mind.

   Cell clenched his fists, and sped forward. Goten did nothing as Cell hit him in the face. Bending backwards, he let his body take the shock of Cell's punch. Cell smirked as he got his first hit in.

   A small line of blood appeared on Goten's lower lip. He smirked, and stood back up. He licked his wound clean, and went back into a fighting stance. 

   Cell grunted. The nerve of that boy! He was practically begging to be killed! An evil glint entered Cell's eyes. If death is what Goten wants, death is what Goten is going to get. 

   Goten sped forward without warning, hitting Cell in the face. He then moved faster than lightning, and hit Cell in the back, sending him forward. Cell moaned in pain, as Goten hit him into the hard, cold ground.

   Cell felt antagonizing pain as Goten bent his spine backwards, ramming him face first into the ground. Only until the movement stopped did he realize that Goten had withdrawn on his attack. Slowly, he pushed himself from the ground, and rose into the air, and out of the massive hole he had created with his own body. 

   Carefully landing on the ground, Cell found Goten sitting on a boulder drinking a soda. He looked in shock—how long had he been down there? How had the young Saya-Jin have so much power? He asked himself these questions a thousand times and again, yet he arrived at no answers. 

   Goten looked up at Cell, and threw his drink to the side. Smiling, he stood up, and walked over to Cell. 

   "About time you came up," Goten said, looking up at Cell, "You've been out for about an hour or two, and I didn't feel like killing you yet. You haven't felt enough pain." Goten backed up, his smile turning into an evil smirk. "I want to hear the cries of pain come from you, and only you."     

   "Damn kid…" Cell muttered under his breath. "Go to hell, you'll never beat me."

    Goten threw his knee into Cell's stomach. "What was that? I didn't hear you. Speak up!"

   Cell coughed up some blood. He then smirked—he knew Goten's mistake. Finally, he had found a flaw in his attack. 

   Shakily, Cell stood up. Smirking, he pointed at Goten. "You will never beat me."

   Goten crossed his arms, and watched Cell. 

   Cell went down into a fighting stance, and started to power up. "Stupid kid!" He called out, "I haven't been at one hundred percent this whole fight. Let's see how well you do now." He powered up some more, emitting a white glow, "You made the same mistake as your brother and father. You should have killed me when you had the chance. Let the cries of pain begin once again." 

   Cell laughed devilishly, and went flying towards Goten at unimaginable speeds. Before Goten could react, Cell kicked him in the stomach. Goten flew backwards, unable to move. He then crashed through the rocks surrounding their battlefield, making him practically unconscious. 

   Cell walked over to him calmly, and picked him up by the head. 

   "Hate to say I told you so." Cell whispered. "All right, come on." Cell punched Goten in the stomach. "It's your turn for pain." He punched him again. Soon, Goten had become Cell's personal punching bag, used for a full, effective workout. 

   Suddenly, Goten felt himself hit the ground. He could barely see, but he knew who was there. The voice could be recognized anywhere.

   "No one can kill Kakarott's brat but me," The voice said, "So back off, and stay away unless I say different."

   Cell laughed. "My, you act like your father. His arrogance, I see. Strange how you don't remember him, yet you act exactly like him."

   Trunks powered up into a Super Saya-Jin, and went into a fighting stance. Narrowing his eyes, the look of pride and determination entered his face.

   Just like Vegeta. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked that chapter!

If you would like to be part of my e-mail list, and receive updates for ALL my fics, please leave your e-mail in a review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it!

Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Response to reviewers: 

Star Reku-jedi-knight- No; there won't be any Gotenks. Sorry. Trunks called Goku Kakarott intentionally. You'll see why later. ^_~

Saiyan Goddess- Nope, Trunks is alive. He was supposed to leave the battlefield, but he obviously didn't. 

Goku's Daughter- Sorry that YOUR Goten didn't beat Cell. You'll just have to see who beats him…

Snowmiss2222- No, this is a spin off from my fic "When Angels Deserve To Die". Remember that little one shot? Thought you would be interested in this fic, too.

Jesus…this is turning out to be longer than I intended. Oh well! Hope you all like this chapter, it's kind of sad, and you might be confused about some things, but I did it that way purposely. 

Enjoy!

~*~

Chapter 7

_   I can't find the answer to save humanity…_

   Goten lay in a dark void. He felt as if he were falling deeper and deeper into the darkness, deeper into this never-ending hole. The sound of wind whistled in his ear, letting the fear rise within him. 

   Despite his wishes to stop, he fell deeper, and soon he felt nothing. He could not feel, and he could not think. His mind drew a blank, and for a moment he had forgotten his own name. He gripped at his gi as he grew cold. He wanted it to end—he wanted to die.

   He landed with a thud. Slowly, the cold black turned to a bright white.

   Good always conquers Evil. 

   That's how the story goes, in the perfect world. The hero always prevails, banishing the villain from ever causing mischief again.

   Then why did Goten feel like a failure? 

   The white light was so blinding that he had to shield his eyes. As the light died down, the coldness went away. Goten scanned the area. The white void stretched until the eye could see no more, like the sky and the sea coming together at the horizon. If one did not know better, it could have been mistaken as the Room of Spirit and Time. 

   Goten heard his name being called. Blinking a few times, he did not react, still in a daze from his fall. He was too afraid to turn around, and see what was waiting for him. Maybe if he ignored it, the voice would go away.

   It called his name again.

   Slowly, Goten turned around. Standing in front of him was an identical image of himself. The black spiky black hair, young dark eyes…everything was identical right down to the orange gi. The man looked down at him and smiled. 

   Goten's eyes shook slightly. "Who are you?" He asked quietly, "Are you the future version of me? Am I dreaming?"

   The man's smile grew wider. "So what they told me is true."

   "What's true?"

   He laughed, "We are almost identical, in looks and in personality."

   Goten looked at him, "Then, who are you?"

   "I'm your father, Goten"

   Goten looked at him, his eyes growing wide. Goten could not believe it—he finally got to meet his father, one of the many people who he had never met. One of the many people he had failed to avenge…

   "So does this mean I'm dead?"

   "No. You're in a void between life and death. That is why I am here," Goku paused looked at Goten seriously. "Now you must listen to me, and you must listen carefully…"

~*~

   Trunks blocked a kick from Cell. They had been at it for almost ten minutes, and both were beaten up from their battle. At this point in the game, only the one with the highest stamina and will would win. 

   Trunks breathed heavily, his heart rasping against his ribs. A pulsing pain ran up his right arm, making it almost impossible to move. 

   Cell looked at Trunks and laughed. Sure the kid had gotten a few good hits in, but it would never be enough. He was invincible, and no one could stop him!  The world had been his for years. It was no use for anyone to try to defeat him, for it would only lead to his or her own demise. Cell smiled wickedly as he thought about it. They had all failed—Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo…all those years ago they had all failed, and now, the children would go through the same. What a wonderful turnout. Oh, what a beautiful day this was…

   Trunks looked up at Cell. He had trained so hard. He had tried to become the strongest, despite his age, and it would all be wasted on a monster. For the first time in his life, he had wished that his father were alive. His father would have protected him from harm…right?

   But the fact was that he was not there…no one could protect him from the horrors of the world, and for that, he had to be strong. For him and Goten, he had to strong. At such a young age, both the boys had to act older. They had to practically act as adults. For that, he could not give up. 

   Not yet, anyway.

   Trunks gritted his teeth, trying to manage with the damaged arm. Powering up a bit, and flew towards Cell, bringing his fist back. Thrusting it forward, he made contact with Cell's face. He made no wound, not even the faintest dent.

   He heard a scream though…

   He heard her cry…

~*~

   "You're time on Earth is not over. You still have a part to play in this story." Goku finished, sitting down. His voice echoed as he spoke, as if he were a great God. To some, he was, but to most, he was just a ghost from the past. His youthful appearance would never leave him though, no matter how old he grew to be. The innocence that always shone through Goku's eyes was evident in his youngest son's. Goten sat quietly, looking up at Goku in wonder, not understanding what he was saying.

   "You still have a role to play. Do you understand me?" 

   Goten nodded, and said nothing.

   "You must go back and help Trunks. I have a feeling he isn't going to hold out much longer."

   "But father…I want to stay with you."

   "No, you can't! You must go back! You have to help Trunks." Goku inched forward, stopping before Goten. Propping himself up on his knees, he wrapped his muscular arms around Goten's small body.

   "We love you," Goku whispered into his ear. "And we're proud of you."

   Goten threw his arms around his father's neck, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. So this is what having a father felt like. 

   Another voice echoed through the room. "Goku…it's time to come back."

   Goku took Goten out of his arms, and stood up. "All right King Kai. Just give me another minute!"

   "Fine. Hurry up, or you'll be stuck in there forever, and no one wants that."

   "Thanks." Goku looked down at Goten, who looked as if he were going to cry. "Don't cry Goten. We'll meet again some day, I promise." He ruffled Goten's hair, and started to walk off. "Tell Trunks that his parents are proud of him—especially Vegeta." 

   Goten nodded as a few tears ran down his cheeks. He was losing someone else he loved. Sure, he had only known his father for less than an hour, but it had seemed to go on forever for Goten. In the short minutes that Goten had listened to his father talk, he grew to love him. He could tell by the way Goku looked at him that his father had a good heart, and would be with him if he had the chance. 

   "Father?" Goten said quietly.

   "Yeah?"

   "Can you tell Mom and Videl that I say hi, and that I love them? I'm going to avenge them…I'm going to avenge you…"

   Goku smiled warmly at his son. "Sure thing. I need to go now. Good luck."

   "Goodbye, Father." 

   "Goodbye…my son." Goku waved at Goten, and flashed him a warm smile.

   He then faded into nothing, leaving Goten alone…again.

~*~

   Trunks listened to her scream. The high-pitched noise never ceased. It never grew louder, never grew softer, but continued in one monotonous pitch. Trunks stopped, and backed away from Cell, this scream overtaking his well-being. He grabbed his head in pain—could he only hear it? Could he only hear her scream in pain? 

   "Vegeta! Help me! Save me!" She called out. Her scream turned into a desperate cry, wavering from time to time.  "Vegeta! Don't let him take me. Oh god, don't let him kill me." There was a pause and another cry before the screaming continued, "He's hurting me! My body is shredding…. oh my god, my arm! It's turning into liquid…I'm melting! Oh god, help me. Send me someone to save me…my other arm…this hurts! Stop him! I don't want to die! VEGETA!"

   Trunks fell to his knees and gripped at his hair, drenching it in his blood stained hands. Too much…too much screaming, too much crying. He could not take it…to hear her cry was too much. 

   He dug his fingers into the ground, taking rocks into his hand. He crushed the rocks, let them slip out of his hand, and fly away with the wind, just like everyone else in his life. He dug his fingers into the ground again.

   And the crying continued.

   As his fingers dug deeper, tears poured from his eyes, forming small pools of salt water in the small ditches in the ground. 

   "Mother…" He said softly, "He hurt you so much…"

   "What are you mumbling about over there? Have you gone crazy?" Cell laughed as he watched Trunks. This would be to his advantage. A Saya-Jin's rage only blinds them, and kills their performance. An easy victory for him…Trunks was as good as dead.

    Trunks looked up at Cell. "You bastard…" His ki flared dangerously around him, "YOU BASTARD!" His ki shot up into the air, exploding in the atmosphere. His eyes flickering, he looked at Cell with unbelievable anger. He no longer hated Cell…he _loathed Cell. Now he knew how Cell gruesomely killed Bulma. He did not know how her voice had entered his head, but it did, and now Trunks was going to get his revenge… _

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

So, both boys want revenge. How will Trunks' fight go with Cell? Make sure you come back for the next chapter!

If you want to be on my mailing list, leave your e-mail in the review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is so late. I had such a bad writer's block. I couldn't get a decent line on paper. Hopefully, you'll like this.

Star Reku-jedi-knight- Yeah, you go and find Goten…lol. Sry about the no Gotenks thing.

King Jasbon- Thanks for the suggestion. Maybe I'll use it.

Zachary- Thanks for the nice reviews. ^_^ They made me feel really good.

On with the chapter! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_   Woke up to the sound of pouring rain. The wind whispers and I dream of you…_

   ChiChi sighed. She hated seeing Goten in so much pain. He lay on the blood stained ground lifeless, his face contorted in pain. She hoped that Goku had gotten through to him. No matter how much she missed her son, she wanted him to live. She wanted him to live a peaceful life away from war and pain. She wanted him to live an innocent life, as an eight year old should. A few tears stung at her eyes. Her baby was probably going to die.

   "ChiChi, you okay?" Goku said softly, walking up from behind. ChiChi sighed again, and laid her head against his shoulder. She was finally with Goku again…shouldn't she be happy?

   "Is Goten really going to die?" A few tears fell from her eyes, caressing her cheeks. "I really don't want him to die."

   "No, I got his spirit to go back. He should be helping Trunks soon."

   ChiChi frowned, "But he hasn't gotten up yet."

   "Give it time ChiChi. He'll be okay, I promise."

   "Good." She closed her eyes, letting her eyelids block out the light. The darkness seemed to cool her burning eyes.

   "Have you see Gohan anywhere?" 

   "No. He's off somewhere with Videl."

   Goku chuckled, "Figures."

   ChiChi opened her eyes, "I hope they get married someday."

   "If we have a home to go back to."

   "Yeah…if…. do you think they can do it? Shouldn't you go help them?"

   Goku shook his head. "No…they need to do this on their own. I'm not there; Earth needs to find a new hero. If the boys can overcome this together, then they'll be able to handle almost anything that comes their way." He smiled, and looked down at ChiChi, "I'm confident in their skill. You did a good job training them."

   "Yeah…I guess I did…" ChiChi responded, a small smile tugging at her lips. _Please stay alive, She thought, _we need someone to bring us back…__

~*~

   _"Hello whoever is watching this! My name is Bulma Briefs! I'm making this for the future generations out there so you can see life before the androids, if they are not defeated."  _

_   The camera shifted, settling on a man leaning against the side of a house. His arms crossed, he scowled at the camera. _

_   "This is Vegeta. He's staying with us right now to train, so he can beat Goku. We all know that he's staying to help us, but he won't admit it."_

_   "Woman, I am the Prince of all Saiya-Jins. I do not help creatures inferior to me."_

_   Bulma laughed, "Okay Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-Jins." She said sarcastically. "Just give me a smile, for the people in the future."_

_   "No."_

_   "Please?"_

_   He smirked, "This is as good as it gets."_

_  "You're hopeless!" Bulma yelled. _

_   Suddenly, the camera shook, along with shouting in the background. Soon, a boy was staring into the camera. He smiled. "Hello. I'm Son Gohan, Son Goku's son. Yeah…that sounds weird, but we'll have to deal with that. Anyway, my dad's the strongest guy in the world! He's going to defeat the androids for us, because he's that great! Then we'll all live in peace until the next bad guy comes, and then my dad can beat him up too!" Gohan then shifted the camera again, showing Bulma and Vegeta in the frame. "You see them two?" He said, "I give them a few more weeks to hook up. I don't know if anyone sees it, but I think Bulma and Vegeta have it bad for each other. That's why they always fight."_

_   "Gohan! I heard that! I DO NOT like Vegeta!" Bulma turned towards Gohan and glared at him. She put her hands on her hips, "That's crazy! Vegeta's so not worth it!" _

_   Gohan looked at Vegeta. He noticed the smirk on Vegeta's face grow wider, and a look of amusement entered his eyes. _

_   "Give me the camera!" Bulma yelled._

_   "You'll have to get it from me first!" Gohan laughed, and jumped out of Bulma's path. _

_   "You win…" Bulma said, wiping her forehead, "Don't break it, or you'll die."_

_   Gohan shook his head, and turned the camera towards another man._

_   "This is the great Son Goku. My father, the greatest man alive! I already told you that though."_

_   "Hi Gohan!" Goku waved at the camera._

_   "Hi dad! Where's mom?"_

_   "Right here!" Goku pulled ChiChi up next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. _

_   "This is the beautiful ChiChi," Goku said at the camera, "I have the honor of being her husband!"_

_   ChiChi smiled at the camera, "And I have the honor to be his wife…" she said quietly. _

_   "Dad's going to beat the androids, right?" Gohan asked from behind the camera._

_   Goku grinned, "I'll try my best!"_

   Trunks and Videl sat in front of the TV, their eyes glued to the people. Neither knew much about the people who lived before Cell. Trunks had stumbled upon an old tape, and as every eight year old is, curiosity got the best of him. He invited Videl to watch with him so that they both could try to learn more about the people who surrounded ChiChi.

   They heard a plate shatter. The high pitched noise cause both Videl and Trunks abruptly turn around. ChiChi stood there staring hopelessly at the television, her eyes filled with tears.

   "Go…ku…" she whispered, ignoring the shattered plate. A few tears fell from her eyes. 

   Videl quickly turned the VCR off and stood up. "ChiChi, I'm sorry…we shouldn't have…"

   "Bring Goku back!" She screamed, "Where did he go?" 

   "It was only a home movie ChiChi…"

   "No! I want him to come back!" 

   Trunks cowered back and looked up at ChiChi. The poor woman had been in so much pain from Goku's death. He watched as Videl wrapped her arms around ChiChi, trying to comfort her. That day he made a promise to himself. He promised he would kill whoever cause this pain. He would make them scream out, and make them feel what they have caused other people to feel. Trunks would look death in the eye if he needed to. This pain was too much for him to bear.

~*~

   Dark clouds rolled in as Trunks sunk back down into his fighting stance. The fire burned in his eyes as he prepared his next move. The thunder clapped, echoing through the sky, and the lighting responded, as if they were both part of an audience to see a battle that would decide the fate for the earth. The dark clouds continued it's rumbling, and the lightning flashed, neither rooting for good nor evil. They were just spectators for a game. A game that would only end with the last one standing.

   A battle to save earth and end all pain…

   And it all rests on the shoulders of a nine year old boy and his best friend.

   They are the survivors of a warrior race…a race that will never diminish in spirit, for fighting has long been passed down for generations, each family holding their own artistic style close to their hearts, never letting go of what they hold dear.

   It was only time until someone could make their techniques useful to the world.

   Goten slowly opened his eyes. At first, everything blurred over as if he were just waking up from a dream. He shook his head a few times to wake himself up. In front of him, Trunks and Cell were exchanging blow after blow. Finally, Trunks was pinned against a wall. Goten's eyes went wide as he made his move.

   His father was right. Trunks would need his help.

   Cell smirked as he held Trunks against the cliff. Trunks struggled to free himself, but no such luck came. His breaths felt shorter as Cell smiled at him maliciously, the evil showing brilliantly in his eyes. 

   "Is this how it's going to end Trunks?" Cell whispered harshly, "I did the same exact thing to your father." 

   Trunks coughed, "I can beat you…pile of metal…"

   Cell laughed, "Funny, Vegeta called me that. You've never really met him before, yet you act almost exactly like him."

   "Home movies…" 

   " Well, are you going to die this way?" Cell gripped tighter onto Trunks's throat. 

   Trunks spit in Cell's face, and said nothing. He would not die this way…he would not die at the hands of a monster. Oh god, his throat hurt so much.

   "Goodbye, Prince of Saiya-Jins." Cell laughed, and started to strangle Trunks. 

   Trunks closed his eyes, letting the shortness of his breaths take over his mind. "_I'm coming you guys, hang on."  He thought._

   Suddenly, a surge of oxygen entered Trunks's air deprived lungs. Trunks opened his eyes, finding someone in front of him. 

   "He's strong…he's real strong." Goten said softly, "But no matter what, I believe there's a way to win." He powered up, the gold energy surging through his body. Trunks stared straight ahead, amazed at Goten's will to fight after being beaten so many times before.

   Cell rubbed his cheek, trying to make the pounding pain go away. "Stupid kid," he muttered, walking towards Goten. Goten sunk down into fighting stance, staring at Cell in the eyes. 

   "Up for another round, kid?" Cell asked, dropping into his own stance. He smiled, knowing that Goten had no chance. Cell then charged at Goten, only to be met by a wave of dust.

   "Up here!" Goten screamed, hitting Cell over the head. "That was for my brother," Goten yelled. He kicked Cell in the back, making him fly forward, "that was for my father!" He hit Cell upwards. "That was for Videl!" Goten disappeared, and materialized behind Cell. He started to punch him continuously in the back, "That was for my mother, and this," Goten spun Cell around so that they were face to face. Goten powered up a ki blast in his hand, "This is for Trunks, and anyone else you caused pain to in this world." Goten threw his hand in Cell's face, and released the energy, the blast throwing Cell's body back a few feet. 

   Goten threw most of his energy into those punches. Breathing heavily, he involuntarily powered down, and fell to the ground. Kneeling in front of Trunks, the sweat ran off his face and onto the ground. 

   "Goten, are you okay?" Trunks ran to Goten's side. 

   Goten breathed in heavily, "Never…been better." Goten gave Trunks a shaky smile, "I think I did it."

   Trunks smiled, "Let's go home."

   Goten nodded, "That would be nice."

   Trunks helped Goten to his feet. Walking slowly, they started to make their way to the outskirts of the city. Suddenly, Trunks stopped.

   "Goten, did you feel that?"

   "Feel what?"

   Trunks froze. Something was following them.

   "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you're not disappointed. I feel like the end is near. Yeah, one or two chapters left. Aw…that sucks. Anyway, review, and remember to come back!


	9. Chapter 9

As usual, don't own it!

It's always a sad thing when good things come to an end. It happened with DBZ (the last episode aired recently…sniff) and it happens with this little fic. Sadly, this is the 9th and final chapter to Cries of Pain. It's nice and long…six pages long, which is the longest chapter I have ever written. ^_^

I'll write more at the end, for now, enjoy the last chapter.__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_At last it's finally over_

_Couldn't take this town much longer_

_Being half-dead wasn't what I planned to be_

_Now I'm ready to be free_

   A dazzling blue light drew closer to the duo. The intense heat burned everything in its destructive path. It was surely the end of the young Saiya-Jins. Their fight had been a waste, and the world would be destroyed. 

   What ever happened to the fairy tales where evil never prevailed? Where are they now? Where are our knights in shinning armor? Who is supposed to protect the earth, when its only hope has failed? 

   Why did it have to end this way?

   Trunks's eyes went wide as the wave of destruction neared him and Goten. Frantically searching around, he tried to find a place to hide. The land was barren, with no hiding spots. Taking in raspy breaths of air, he searched through his mind for a way to evade the attack. 

   _Counter attack, duh, He thought. There was only one problem though. Trunks only had his left arm to work with. He had destroyed his right arm while fighting Cell, and now it hung limp by his side, useless. Gritting his teeth, Trunks brought his right hand by his side, chanting the most infamous attack ever heard. _

   "Kamehameha!" Trunks screamed, thrusting his arm forward. A blue light surged through his hand and towards the wave coming towards him. Lightning crackled as the two attacks clashed. Trunks put all his energy into the blast, yet it was still too weak. Cell was going to easily overcome him at the rate they were going. Trunks looked to Goten for help.

   "Goten…help me…" 

   Goten looked up at Trunks, "I have no energy left…"

   Trunks gasped. How could he do this now? He was too weak to fight, let alone give excessive energy to kill Cell. One thing kept him going though. A memory he barely remembered. Actually, he could not see anything. He only heard a voice…

   _My son, you have to listen to me. I know you are too young to understand this now, but someday you will. Danger is drawing close, and we may not live through it. No, not we, because you will live. I may not live through this. Trunks…you are the prince of a warrior race. No matter how diminished we are, our pride lives on. If I die fighting these androids, you must defeat them. Protect everything you love, and you will never regret anything you do. I will always be proud of you, remember that…_

It was the only time Trunks had ever heard Vegeta's voice, yet somehow it stuck out in his mind. Even though Trunks was only one years old when Vegeta talked to him, the voice was etched into his memory for him to always hold onto. When things got rough, those words kept him going. 

   He felt himself fade. The energy grew weaker as Cell's attack started to overtake Trunks's wave.

   "Goten! Help me!"

   Goten nodded weakly, cupping his hands to his side. Thrusting them forward, he let out his own Kamehameha wave, adding to Trunks's diminishing power. They both had to be strong; people were counting on them to win.

   Goten's conversation with his father kept replaying in his mind…

   _"Goten, you must listen to me." Goku looked down at his son, a serious frown set on his lips._

_   "What is it?" _

_   "You are part of a warrior race called the Saiya-Jins. You hold a dangerous power if not used responsibly. Use this power to defeat Cell. You must defeat him and save the earth. So many people have died because of that monster, and it needs to be stopped."_

_   "But what if I can't? What if he's too strong? I'm too young to die…" Goten looked up at Goku, his bright innocent eyes filling with tears._

_   "Never doubt your power. Use the pain of loss to gather your energy. Feed off the anger you feel when you think about how Cell killed everyone you love, and use that as your power. Fight with your emotions, and you will come out as the winner."_

   Goten screamed as he put more power into his attack. Cell gruesomely killed them all. He killed ChiChi and Videl, two of the most important people in his life. He killed Goku and Gohan, causing him to be fatherless and brother less. All this pain in the world was Cell's fault. The emotionless beast took away everything, and he was going to pay for it.

   But didn't Goten think that before? He was going to beat Cell as soon as his mother died. That never happened though. Instead, Goten almost got himself killed. What if they were too weak? What if they attacked, pouring every inch of their being into this attack, and it did not work? What then? What would happen then?

   There was no choice to make. He had to find out his answers. Goten powered up into a Super Saiya-Jin, releasing more energy. The two raging energies around Goten and Trunks united into one as they both powered up. They both screamed, making their attack more powerful. 

   They might have a chance. They could win if they want it enough.

   Fear struck Cell. These two boys could defeat him at any moment if they wanted to. Why didn't he just kill them when he had the chance? He was too blind to their real power, that's why. Every part of Cell shook with a mixture of fear and excitement. He could win…just a little more energy would defeat them.

   He started to overpower the defense.

   "Trunks! This isn't going to work!" Goten screamed, trying to desperately add more energy. 

   "It has to! It's our only chance!" 

   "Distract him Trunks! I can take care of it here…I think."

   Trunks shook his head, "As soon as I leave your side, you'll be dead!"

   Goten powered up more, "GO! Do anything to divert his attention!"

   Trunks nodded. He couldn't believe he was taking orders from Goten. Trunks flew to the side and behind Cell. He quickly powered up a ki blast, and shot it at Cell. The attack bounced off Cell's back, but it was enough of a shock to divert his attention. Cell looked back at Trunks, a shocked look on his face. 

   Bad move Cell.

   Trunks instantly was back at Goten's side. Each of them poured their heart and souls into the wave, each contributing a newfound energy. ChiChi, Videl, Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta…they would all be avenged. Cell would pay. Oh, he would be so miserable, his death would become an angel from above. 

   Their wave started to overtake Cell's attack. It was working! They were winning!  
   Soon, the wave engulfed Cell's body, ripping it limb to limb. Cell let out a blood-curdling scream, making it pierce through the thick smoke. There was an amazing explosion, and then all was quiet.

   Too quiet…

~*~

   "Did they do it?" ChiChi peered into the crystal ball, hypnotized by the fight.

   "I think they did…" Goku smiled, falling back onto the grass. 

   ChiChi laughed, falling next to Goku, "They did it! I can't believe it! Now they can wish us back! Dende's still alive, right?"

   "Yeah!"

   "We can be a family again! Wait until Gohan and Videl hear this." ChiChi looked up at Goku, who looked saddened, "Goku, what's wrong?"

   "ChiChi, I don't think I'll be coming back…"

    ChiChi looked at Goku with a shocked expression on her face. What? Not coming back? He had to be crazy. Why wouldn't he want to come back? ChiChi looked down at the ground. She didn't want Goku to see her cry.

   "ChiChi, I'm sorry. It's better this way." 

   ChiChi looked up at Goku, her bright eyes now filled to the brim with salty tears. "How? How can it be better? How can you tell me that you don't want to come back when you have a wife and two kids?"

   Goku wrapped his arms around ChiChi, "I know. That's why I can't come back. I attract danger. Think about it for a minute. Radditz, Vegeta for a little bit, Freiza, The Androids, Cell…they all wanted to kill me." 

   ChiChi shook her head, tears spilling to the side, "No! I won't let you! I've lived too long without you! I just want you to come home!"

   "I'm sorry…"

   ChiChi buried her face into Goku's shoulder. She punched him in the arm, "No! Don't give me that! I…I…" ChiChi collapsed, the tears falling furiously down her face. 

   Goku stayed silent. What could he say to her? He knew he had to stay in the afterlife. His decision was not made because he didn't love her, but because he loved her so much. Sometimes it felt like too much. It was to keep his family safe. It was the only option he had left. 

   The only thing he could do is try to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around ChiChi, and closed his eyes.

   "Yay! He did it! My son, the hero!" Bulma screamed out, jumping up and down. She felt so much pride rise within herself. Her son defeated the monster, the one who had killed almost the entire planet! 

   Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. His boy, a Super Saiya-Jin. He defeated something he himself could not. At a young age, his son was so strong it was amazing. 

   _I'm always proud…always…_

~*~

   Slowly, the dust disintegrated from the air. Nervously, Goten and Trunks peered around to see if they were alone. You can never be too careful with these types of situations. For all they knew, Cell was patiently waiting in an unknown place, plotting his next move. He could be anywhere, waiting to kill them.

   Goten fell to his knees. Breathing out a sigh relieve, he closed his eyes and took in the friendly rays from the sun. The sunlight bouncing off his face was a wonderful feeling. 

   Cell had to be gone. The sun wouldn't come out if he were still around.

   Trunks smiled in content. They had finally done it. After everything they had gone through, they had finally beaten Cell.

   No more suffering…

   No more pain…

   No more people dying…

   No more.

   Trunks looked down at Goten, "What now?"

   Goten opened his eyes and looked at Trunks, "We get the Dragonballs of course. Mom told me about them one time. We can ask the Dragon to bring everyone back form the dead."

   Trunks raised an eyebrow, "We can do that?"

   Goten smiled, and nodded, "Uh-huh. Dende might have them. I heard he lives in the sky somewhere."

   "Then let's go! What are we waiting for?" Trunks lifted himself into the air, and prepared to lift off. He tried to blast off towards the direction he needed, but he ended up falling to the ground.

   "What the heck? Why can't I fly?" 

   "You idiot!" Goten exclaimed, "We just killed Cell! Of course we're not going to have the energy to fly!" Goten fell backwards onto his back, both his arms and legs spread out. "Let's rest first, I'm tired." Goten promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

   Trunks shook his head and smiled. Sleep sounded good. He lay down next to Goten, and fell asleep.

~*~

   Dende looked over the edge of the lookout. He smiled to himself as the dark clouds started to disappear. He never doubted those two for a second. Dende knew they could win.  The sons of Goku and Vegeta would never lose to the likes of Cell. Turning around, he briskly walked into the lookout. A few moments later, he emerged with a long black case. He set it on the ground, and unlocked the hatch. Carefully lifting the top, he took out the seven orange balls out of the red velvet lining. He smiled, setting the balls in a circle. 

   He would wait for them to awake and come to him. 

~*~

    A few hours later, Goten and Trunks both woke up. Stretching, Goten stood up, and lifted himself into the air. 

   "Come on Trunks, let's go." Goten powered up, feeling a renewed energy within himself. Trunks nodded, and quickly followed. They both flew upwards, searching for this place in the sky. Soon, they found a gorgeous sanctuary with gardens outlining the area. A teenager waved at them as they flew down.

   "Goten, Trunks! I've been expecting you!" He said, running over to them.

   "Wow…you're…green…" Goten blinked a few times.

   Trunks laughed nervously, "Um, excuse Goten here, he's a little thick headed. You know, a lot of space between those ears of his," Trunks paused, and the continued, "Who are you?"

   The green teenager laughed, "I'm Dende! Guardian of the planet!" 

   Trunks peered behind Dende, "What are those?" 

   Dende led the two boys over to the orange balls, "These are the Dragonballs. We can summon Shenlong and he can grant you any two wishes that you want."

   Goten cocked his head to the side, "I thought it was only one wish."

   "This is my version. The old dragon disappeared when Kami fused with Piccolo. Well, should we use these?"

   "Yes!" Trunks and Goten both screamed out, making Dende jump. Dende then walked in front of the Dragonballs and stretched his arms in front of him. He chanted a few words. Immediately, the sky turned a deep midnight black as the Dragonballs glowed a brilliant orange.

   In a flash of light, a great dragon emerged from the Dragonballs. It twisted and turned up into the sky, his massive body stretching a great distance. Slowly, it's mouth moved up and down as it spoke, it's deep voice rumbling the surface.

   "Who has awaken me from my slumber?"

   Trunks bravely stepped forward. It wasn't every day that you saw a huge, talking dragon that could grant wishes, "We want to bring back everyone who was killed by Cell."

   Shenlong's eyes glowed red, "It has been done. What is your second wish?" 

   Trunks scratched his head. What would the second wish be?

   "We want you to bring our family and friends back up here!" Goten screamed out, catching Trunks off guard.

   Shenlong's eyes glowed red again, "It has been done. Until next time, so long!" In a flash, he disappeared, and the Dragonballs lifted into the air and blasted off in different directions.

   A few seconds later, people started popping up at the lookout. Unfortunately, Trunks and Goten did not know any of them. There was a short man, a man in orange gi, another green man, and a man with three eyes.

   "Are we alive?" The man with orange gi asked. The short one shrugged.

   "I don't know, man. We have to be…why would we be on the lookout?"

   "He looks like Goku!" Everyone diverted their attention to the one with three eyes.

   Goten walked over to them, "Who are you?"

   "I'm Tien," The man with three eyes said, "And that's Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo," He pointed to the respective people.

   "Were you friends with my dad?" Goten asked, 

   "Yeah. Wow, you look a lot like him." Yamcha said, "Down to the hair and clothes."

   Goten smiled sheepishly, "I know."

   Suddenly, someone squealed. ChiChi came dashing across the lookout, her arms wide open. "Goten! My baby! You're alive!" She caught Goten in a tight hug, practically suffocating him. Goten twisted himself out of the death grip. 

   "We did it Mom…we beat Cell." 

   A tear ran down ChiChi's face, "I know…" She took him back into her arms into a warmer hug. Goten hugged her back, happy that she was home.

   Trunks looked around. Where were they? They had to come back…

   "Trunks…Trunks is that you?" Trunks turned around to where the voice was coming from. There stood a woman with blue hair. 

   "Trunks? Wow…you've gotten so big…"

   Trunks quickly ran over to her. Bulma fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

   "I'm so sorry," She said through tears, "I'm sorry for leaving you…"

   "It wasn't your fault. I'm happy your home." Trunks said through his own tears. "Is Dad here somewhere?" 

   Bulma regretfully took Trunks out of her arms. Her son, her only son had practically grown up without her! Okay, so maybe he was only nine but still! Almost his whole childhood had gone by without her there. 

   Trunks found a man with spiky hair leaning against a pillar. Smiling, Trunks marched up to him.

   "Hi father," Trunks said to him.

   "What do you want?" Vegeta asked ruefully. 

   Trunks smiled more. It was the exact response he thought he was going to get. He drew in a deep breath and continued, "I wanted to thank you."

   Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Why? I've never done anything for you."

   "But you have. Think really hard, and you may know. Thanks Dad. Thanks for everything." Trunks turned to walk away. 

   "Wait a second, Trunks, " Vegeta said.

   Trunks turned around, "What?"

   Vegeta paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right words, "Nothing. Forget it."

   "It's okay. You don't have to say it," Trunks turned around, and walked away. Vegeta was exactly like he heard. Hard as a rock on the outside, but if you dug deep enough, you could find that he cared. Being rude was just the way he showed it. 

    Trunks walked over to Goten. They were both thinking the same thing. Where the heck was Videl?

    "Goten! Trunks! Over here!"

   Goten and Trunks looked over their shoulders. Huge smiled broke out on both of their faces. There she was. They both immediately ran over to her, practically taking her to the ground with their hugs. 

   "Goten! Trunks! You're choking me!" Videl said weakly in their death grip. Goten and Trunks crawled off of her to let her sit up. She smiled at them, and rubbed the back of her head, which was pounding in pain from the fall she had taken. 

   "Videl, you've only been back for only a few moments, and guys are already hitting on you." A teenage boy walked over to Videl, Goten, and Trunks. He sat down next to Videl and smiled at the two boys.

   "I take it you're Goten. Wow, you look just like dad."

   Goten's eyes widened. Oh my god…

   "Go..Gohan? Wow, is it really you?"

   He nodded.

   "Gohan!" Goten screamed, tackling his brother to the ground. They both laughed, as they were happy to finally see each other. 

   Videl smiled t the situation. It was too cute, seeing both Gohan and Goten together. Saying that she had fallen in love with both of them was an understatement. Gohan and Goten both meant so much to her, that she could feel nothing but happiness for them. Maybe one day she could really be part of their family too. The day she married Gohan would be the best day of her life…

   _Stop kidding yourself Videl, it'll never happen. She thought to herself. _

   But you know, fate is a funny thing. It can bring the most unlikely people together, and tear the most likely people apart. 

   Yeah…it'll happen…

   Krillin scanned the lookout. Something was missing. One face…one face was missing. 

   "Um…where's Goku?" He asked. The lookout grew quiet. Only a few of them knew the bad news.

   ChiChi looked at her hands as her fingers involuntarily twitched, "He's not coming back. He said it was to protect us." She said quietly.

   No one said a word. What would everyone do without him? Sure, now they were in a time of peace, but what if something happened? No one would be there to protect them, and the pain would start all over again. 

   "We shouldn't be sad. We should be happy. That's what he would want," ChiChi looked up at everyone, a small smile set on her lips, "There's no point in being sad all the time. Life's too short, as we all found out. Let's celebrate our second—"

   "Um…it's my third…" Krillin said. Everyone glared at him to shut up. To tell you the truth, no one really cared…

   ChiChi continued, "Our second chance at life. We'll make it even better than before, and we'll have lots of good stories to tell Goku when our time comes."

   "Nicely said," Bulma smiled, "Let's enjoy ourselves…how about some food?"

   "Food? Did I hear food?" Goten came running over, his mouth practically watering. Yes, Goten was definitely his father's son. Everyone laughed at this, recognizing the similarity. Goten smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Another Son trait…

   Everyone then headed off the lookout, some flying, some in helicopters.  

   Laughing was the only sound heard around the world that day.

   The day they kill the beast. The day two small boys had mustered up enough courage to take on the unbeatable.

   And they succeeded. 

   What happened to the Cries of Pain? The Cries of Pain disappeared for a long time. Rarely was it ever seen, and never to the extent of Cell.

   The Cries of Pain were extinguished with Cell. Pain, agony, and terror all blew away like the wind.

  The people's angels had arrived. 

   They came, they saw, they conquered.

_So here I am_

_It's in my hand_

_And I'll savor every moment of this_

_So here I am_

_Alive at last_

_And I'll savor every moment of this_

_Savor every moment of this_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked that chapter. Everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews. If you liked the dramatic and angsty parts in this fic, make sure you check out some of my other fics, 'cause almost all of them are like that. ^_^. 

Anyway, the last episode of DBZ aired here in the States. All I have to say is that Goku is a bad, bad man. I'm sure we all have read ahead to find out what happens, but if not, I won't say anything, 'cause I know my friends up and Canada are just getting them. ^_^  


End file.
